


Rain

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [25]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I looked at the list a friend posted and one of them was "it's storming outside, but the sight of you drowns it all out." It was really cute and I have a cute ship and this is what I have. As I have stated before, I love these two way to much. I think this series that I have going is mostly about them, that's how much I love them, plus some. Their so cute and Xander shows his softer side when he is around Sakura and I love it.





	

The rain pitter-pattered on the roof, which caught the Sakura's attention. She loved the sound of rain, so clam, so soothing. She made some tea and sat on the chair that was on the front porch. She took a sip of her tea and watched the rain fall down to the ground. Xander looked out the window, seeing his girlfriend was outside. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Sakura. 

"You'll catch a cold," he said. 

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Hehe, I w-won't get s-sick." 

"That is what you say now," he added, picking her up and taking her back inside. 

He then placed her on the couch and turned on the fire place. After a few seconds, she unwrapped the blanket and went to get some tea for herself and get a cup for Xander. She placed the cups of tea on a little table by the couch. Xander grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped him and Sakura in it and sat by the fire place. The looked out the window to watch the rain fall. 

Sakura looked up at him and puckered up her lips. Xander's heart started to beat faster and faster when he saw her try to kiss him. He kissed her lips and tried to hide her blush. She giggled and kissed him one more time. His blush got even deeper. To him, he could hear his heartbeat become louder. 

"I love you," Sakura happily smiled. 

Xander couldn't stop blushing, especially seeing her smile. Gods, she had the most beautiful smile. "I love you too, My Sweet Cherry Blossom." His blush became even deeper, those words slipped out of his mouth. 

Sakura's face became a deep red. He never gave her a nickname, or hasn't given her one yet. She loved the one he just gave her, even though it was her name. It felt so soothing when he said it, a soft low tone of voice. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, she quickly fell asleep. When he looked at her sleeping face, his could feel his heartbeat faster and louder, it felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He wanted to get up to drink some of his tea, but she had such a tight grip on his shirt, he couldn't move, more like he didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty. 

Xander lightly kissed her head and looked back out the window. Sakura then put her arms around his neck so she could pull herself up to place her head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, she nestled her head into his neck. Xander became even more flustered, he hadn't felt this way before. His heartbeat got louder, to the point where it was all he heard, it drowned out the sound of the rain. That was all he heard until he fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the list a friend posted and one of them was "it's storming outside, but the sight of you drowns it all out." It was really cute and I have a cute ship and this is what I have. As I have stated before, I love these two way to much. I think this series that I have going is mostly about them, that's how much I love them, plus some. Their so cute and Xander shows his softer side when he is around Sakura and I love it.


End file.
